


Casey needs a drink

by FatalFlaw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalFlaw/pseuds/FatalFlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey has had a long day and her co-workers are not making it better. She really should have taken that drink at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey needs a drink

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is crack basically. I wrote this after going on a fanfiction binge and without enough sleep.

Casey stood up and walked to the bar. She needed a drink. Today at work she had been hit on by at least 7 people she didn’t know. Clients, perps, bosses, and well, co-workers was also on the list.  
Olivia had gone up to her and bit her lip and smiled and flirted so overly obviously that it was stupid, Amanda had played little-lost-victim-that-needed-someone-to-help in such a way that she had looked around to make sure that it wasn’t a practical joke.  
If it had stopped there it would be okay. Casey didn’t need to see the detectives that often and she could avoid them. But it didn’t.  
Alex flirted with her. Way too often and way too obviously. She constantly insinuated… Things… That Casey hoped that she was imagining.  
Kim, whom she didn’t even know why she was there was also… Actually, Casey wasn’t sure what she was doing. She was constantly talking about some crusade. And… other… stuff…  
She definitely needed a drink. A strong one.  
Melinda, whom she only saw because of a case was also acting strange. She shuddered. It was something that was really wrong with this.  
Munch was also standing way too close. And saying stuff that had double meanings. All the time. This would be better if it didn’t have to do with rape or strippers most of the time.  
The perps were, well, they were to be expected.  
Cragen was saying, fatherly, almost incestuous stuff a lot of the time.  
“It’s all in your head. “ She sighed and was about to order a drink when she heard a voice she recognized.  
“Heya, babe, need someone to…” He eyed her, up and down suggestively. “Help you…” He smirked.  
“God Fin, no” was what she wanted to respond.  
But instead she found herself saying “Babe, of course I need your help. You know I am just playing tough and secretly have a backstory of both rape and abuse and lots of other things!”  
Oh no.  
Not this. Not now.  
“You stay of her!”  
Oh no.  
Not Amanda.  
“And” she was now pointing at Casey, “You stay of him!”  
“I love you” she sobbed hysterically “I need you” It wasn’t clear whom she meant.  
Fin looked at her with a look she recognized. Was he…  
She didn’t have time to think. Amanda threw herself around them both and Fin started talking  
“Oh babe, I’ll always be there for you”  
Oh no.  
“Amanda, you know I care, we almost never interact but that’s because I hide my feelings so deeply”  
Casey did not mean to say that. She wanted to scream for help.  
But someone else screamed instead.  
“Elliot left me again, and Alex is being raped again so I need you to comfort me.”  
Casey hoped that she meant Fin, or Amanda. No such luck.  
She hugged them all.  
“I love you, I wouldn’t be able to function without you!” She, also, started to cry hysterically.  
“It’s okay babe, he never loved you anyway”  
“Alex is such a bitch, she’ll turn on you anyway” What? Was that Casey’s words. It did not even sound…  
“Sniff” Not Amanda too.  
“I love you, you mean the world to me” Amanda hugged Olivia close and Casey was thankful for the distraction.  
She shouldn’t have been  
“We love you, how could you leave us!” What? Where they?  
“We have talked, and we have agreed you need us both. We can share.” What?  
“Oh El, oh Lexxie bear!” I love you both.  
“Oh livvie snuggle-care-bear”  
“I also want to be loved”  
“Of course Mandie” What? Casey felt like she was trapped in a really bizarre and horrible dream  
“Babe, I love you all”  
“Tutoula, I have never denied the sexual tension I feel for you” Elliot deadpanned.  
“Oh Ellie babe” What?!  
That wasn’t the worst of it.  
“I love you all, I need you. Finnie-baby-bear, Livvie honey, Alex, I both hate you and feel a not completely healthy sexual attraction towards you, oh Ellie-nellie-tellie “she felt tears on her cheeks.  
No… she couldn’t succumb to this, she had to fight it.  
“I…” She tried but then she felt it slip away. The warmth of Olivia’s lips was the last thing she remembered.

“What a shame” Kathy nodded her head a sighed. “I thought she was going to break out of it for a second.”  
“You have to forget her” Cassidy put a comforting hand over hers. “You saw her eyes. It was as if she was overtaken by a really stupid and benevolent god.”  
“You are right” Kathy took a deep breath.  
“Or it might be the shrooms.” She held up a bag of mushrooms.  
“God dammit Kathy, not again.”  
"I just can't help it" Kathy shrugged and continued to watch the spectacle in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on how I can improve?


End file.
